


Windmill

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Free!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn with some plot, season 1 Rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 16:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making a deal with Rin wasn't such a good idea. Or maybe it was. Either way, Nitori was getting Rin to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spark_y](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spark_y/gifts).



> Here we are, at a multi-chapter fic that I was conned into by one of my bitches. She knows well that I struggle with keeping a long fic entertaining, yet she's in tears for me to write this. So here I go. I do apologize in advance if this turns out boring later on. But don't worry, there will smut. Be on the look out for a slutty!Nitori and extra dirty!Rin.

It was October. The wind brought with it a chill that was best defeated by staying indoors with a hot cup of tea. For Nitori, he liked this weather best. Sure it was too cold to use to the outdoor pool but that didn’t stop him from jogging outside in the early afternoon. The sun warmed his face until a breeze blew it cold again.  
  
Once he was done exercising for the day, Nitori went back to the school and took a long hot shower. He couldn’t wait to get back to his room. His mother had sent him a little gift that he wanted to share with Rin if possible. Nitori hoped the older boy was there.  
  
To his disappointment Rin was not in the room when arrived. With a sigh, Nitori threw his wet towel and dirty clothes onto a pile in the corner. He sat down at his desk and pulled open one of the side drawers underneath. The package he took out was colored red and fairly light. Nitori smiled at the container. His mother knew his weak spots all too well.  
  
Hands slightly sweaty from anticipation, Nitori peeled back the resealable flap keeping the treats fresh. As soon as the flap was off the smell of cinnamon and other spices had Nitori almost drooling. He only got these cookies once a year. Only _once_. If he went out in search for them himself he’d buy a whole crate full. That’s why he avoided the cookie aisle in stores at all costs.  
  
He delicately picked up one of the brown windmill shaped cookies and held it close to his nose. He was in heaven. Just as he was about to give the cookie a loving lick the door slammed open, causing Nitori to drop his baby onto the floor in surprise. He spun around in his chair to see his roommate, who looked a tad upset.  
  
Rin looked from Nitori to the floor where the cookie lay, still in one piece. He kicked the door shut and walked over to where Nitori was sitting, taking in how he seemed dejected. Rin swiped the cookie from the floor and shoved it in Nitori’s face.  
  
“Better not waste it. I know how much you love these stupid cookies. ”  
  
Nitori blushed and grabbed the cookie from Rin in a hurry. He looked at his senpai with watery eyes.  
  
“H-how do you know? I never said anything about them before…” He hadn’t. These cookies were kind of his little secret self indulgence.  
  
Rin smirked at him and dug into the package, pulling a cookie  out for himself. “I’ve read your diary.”

His face could not possibly have gotten any redder. Nitori distracted his mouth by shoving the cookie into it. He wanted to yell at Rin for reading his personal writing. And it wasn’t a diary! I was a journal. A private journal for that matter. One that he really didn’t want Rin seeing.  
  
Nitori ate the dry cookie down and peeked up at Rin. His roommate was leaning against his desk, chomping away at the treat, staring at the wall opposite. Nitori didn’t know if he should ask anything but he gave it a shot.  
  
“Umm... Senpai? Why did you read my journal?”  
  
Rin stopped eating to let out a smug laugh. He looked down at Nitori’s still bright face. “Because I was bored one day. It was just sitting on top of your desk, looking all girly with some owl on it. I thought maybe it was your girlfriend’s or something.”  
  
“I don’t have a girlfriend! And what makes owls girly anyway?” Nitori tried to keep his voice strong but it wavered a bit at the end. He didn’t understand why Rin always had to pick on him.  
  
Rin’s face suddenly became deadly serious. He bent in close to Nitori’s face and spoke slowly, breath smelling of cinnamon and coffee.  
  
“Oh, that’s right, I must have forgotten. You don’t have a girlfriend because you’re _too busy being obsessed with me_.”  
  
Before Nitori could make a retort, Rin was out the door. It almost seemed like Rin hadn’t even been there at all.  
  
He was in mild dismay. Rin knew. He _knew_. Sure, Nitori hadn’t tried too hard to hide it, but he didn’t ever tell Rin things like ‘Senpai, I’m in love with you’. And yes, he hadn’t exactly kept calm around Rin either. Hell, Rin probably didn’t even need to read his journal. Nitori had been an open book from the first time he saw Rin swim with his friends back in grade school.  
  
Nitori put the cover back on the cookies and stowed them away. He wasn’t in the mood for them anymore.

* * *

  
“Hey, Nitori! Stop spacing out! You’re up next,” Seijuuro yelled at him, whistle hanging out of the corner of his mouth. He pointed at the starting blocks and Nitori reluctantly made his way over and onto number six.  
  
He didn’t feel like swimming, still caught up on what had happened yesterday afternoon with Rin. After his roommate had left, Nitori made sure to rip out all the written on pages of his journal and burn them individually over his pumpkin spice candle. By the time Rin came back, which wasn’t until midnight, Nitori was already asleep. He even woke up earlier than Rin just to avoid him before practice. And now, at the pool, Nitori didn’t even look at Rin. He didn’t help him out of the water like usual and sure as hell didn’t tell him how good of a job he was doing.  
  
The captain blew the whistle and Nitori dived in. He wasn’t motivated enough to try as hard as he usually did. He swam to the end, touched the wall, and was the last person to make it back. Nitori pulled himself out of the water and ripped off his goggles and cap, frustrated with himself.  
  
Seijuuro noticed that Nitori looked glum and called for a quick break. He walked over to his teammate, concerned.  
  
“What is it, Nitori? You’re swimming like you don’t want to. I’ve also noticed you aren’t running around after Rin like your usual cheerful self. Did you two get in a fight?”  
  
Nitori glanced around until he found Rin. He was at the other side of the pool, talking to a few other guys, looking the same as he always did. Nitori shook his head.  
  
“It wasn’t a fight… I’m just having an off day is all. I don’t feel like doing much of anything. I’m sorry, captain.” Nitori was a veteran at apologizing for his mistakes. Seijuuro didn’t want to pry for details but came up an idea that he thought would help his friend.  
  
“Okay team,” Seijuuro shouted across the room, “let’s do some partner swimming! Come over here and I’ll match you up.”  
  
Partner swimming was great for getting the team to work together and have a fun time doing so. He hoped this would help cheer Nitori up.  
  
Once everyone was in a line, Seijuuro called out names for partners. Towards the end, he told Rin that he’d be partners with Nitori. He didn’t expect Rin to object this.  
  
“Che, like I want to swim with that fag.”  
  
The whole room went oddly silent. Nitori felt his face heat up, just like it had yesterday. He clenched his fists and stood his ground. It hurt to hear Rin say that but he wasn’t going to run away, no matter how much he wanted to.  
  
Seijuuro listlessly walked over to Rin and stood in front of him. He gave him a sharp look before speaking.  
  
“Matsuoka. Which would you say is your least favorite stroke?”  
  
Rin looked bored. He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
“I guess the backstroke?”  
  
“One hundred laps around the pool. Backstroke. No breaks. You will do it or you will leave the swim team.” He stepped back from Rin. “The rest of you can call it an early day. Matsuoka will be here for a while.”  
  
No one said a word. This was the first time Rin had ever gotten in trouble and they didn’t want any part of it. They disbanded but Nitori stayed put, staring at the floor. It was nice of the captain to punish Rin but he was still hurt.  
  
Seijuuro went to Nitori and put a hand on his shoulder, causing the younger boy to look up. He offered him a soft smile. They heard a splash and Nitori saw Rin following Seijuuro’s orders.  
  
“Nitori, don’t worry about what he said. I’m sure he’s just in a mood because of the upcoming tourney. Go rest for now.” Seijuuro got closer to Nitori and whispered to him, “If Matsuoka hits you or anything like that, tell me right away. I can have him off the team and in a different room within a day.”  
  
Nitori gave a single nod. He headed to the changing room. Once inside, he noticed that no one would look at him. He didn’t bother with showering, thinking that his teammates would probably avoid him even more at best. Nitori changed into his clothes as quickly as he could and slunk away.  
  
Back at his dorm room Nitori climbed up to his bunk and sprawled out, eyes glued to the white ceiling. Why had Rin called him that? Then again, if Rin had read _everything_ written in his journal, Nitori could understand why Rin had. Most of his entries had been long drawn out paragraphs describing exactly how Rin made him feel. There were even a few pages of some sketches he’d done of Rin while he was sleeping. Now that he thought about it, wasn’t that a bit stalkerish? Nitori grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. How could he have been so careless with all of this?  
  
He had at least a couple hours before Rin came back. One hundred laps wasn’t much for Rin. Nitori was sure he had done more than that while in Australia. Letting out a groan Nitori sat up, pondering what his next move was. He definitely didn’t want Rin to hate him or think he was gross. Maybe Nitori could apologize to Rin and promise he wouldn’t get in his way or be a burden to him? That sounded like an all right plan.  
  
Nitori felt a little better now. He came down from his bed and pulled out the cookies. He deserved a couple.

* * *

  
He was finishing some homework when Rin came into the room. The door was opened and closed silently and this time, Nitori didn’t look up from writing. He could sense the way Rin moved around the small room, picking up some clothes and books before sitting on his bed. Nitori focused on working and not on how he could feel Rin’s eyes digging holes into his back.  
  
It was a good ten minutes before Rin said anything.  
  
“I’m sorry, ya know. About reading your diary and stuff. I was just pissed off because I was thinking about how I’d see Haru at the up coming tournament. I wasn’t thinking straight when I said what I did.”  
  
Nitori was a little shocked to hear this. He was expecting Rin to either ignore him or maybe make fun of him some more. Still, Nitori wanted to apologize too. He set his pencil down and turned towards Rin.  
  
“Thanks, Matsuoka-senpai. I’m sorry too…” Nitori trailed off. He’d had this planned before but now, facing Rin, he was lost. What was he going to say again? His brain was in a jumble. Rin gave him a toothy smile.  
  
“What are you sorry about? You can’t help that you’re in love with me. Hell, if I was you, I’d be in love with me too. Don’t sweat it.”  
  
Nitori was now at a complete loss for words. Rin… didn’t mind? He was used to Rin’s sudden shifts of attitude but this was very unexpected. Nitori looked away, not able to keep eye contact with Rin. His hands fiddled with the hem of his shorts and he chewed on his bottom lip. Already his face was heating up. How could Rin go from being bad guy to good guy within hours?  
  
Rin noticed how quiet Nitori was being and sat up.  
  
“Hey.” At the voice, Nitori looked at Rin again. He’d lost his smile and had on his serious business face. “Let’s make a deal. You down for it?”  
  
“What is it?” He sounded bit rough but Nitori perked up at Rin’s offer.  
  
“It’s October seventh. You have until December seventh to make me fall in love with you. If you can’t do that within two months then I leave this room for good. Deal?”  
  
Nitori didn’t find the punishment too difficult to deal with, but he was sure Rin would think up more things along the way. Plus, this deal seemed a little bit like a joke, coming from Rin. He still reached out his hand and Rin took hold of it. They shook and that was that. Rin let go and stood. He ruffled Nitori’s hair and went to the door.  
  
“Try your best.”  
  
With that, he was gone.


	2. The Breaking Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin gives in.

Once he was out of the dorm room, Rin leaned back against the door. He was somewhat surprised at himself for what he had just offered Nitori. He had been straightforward with his roommate. And maybe two months was a bit too long… Rin was sure it wouldn’t take Nitori _that_ long to woo him.  
  
Remembering back a couple weeks ago to when he had read Nitori’s diary, Rin smiled. It was a true smile. He had liked what he had found. In the diary were these creative musings about himself. Rin even learned a few things he hadn’t realized he did. The way Nitori had written with so much passion, it made it seem like there was this one-sided love. That wasn’t the case, though.  
  
Rin didn’t hate Nitori. He didn’t dislike him in anyway. Once in a while, the boy would be a bit annoying but in general, he liked him. Not to mention he was really fucking cute. That stupid little mole of his always attracted his eyes. The way Nitori dressed was adorable too. Almost like a girl but not really. Then there was the way he was always yelling after him “senpai, senpai”. Rin’s smile changed into a smirk. He wondered what Nitori would sound like if he was screaming those words instead.  
  
He let himself slide against the door until he was sitting on the floor. Now that Rin thought about it, Nitori was always around him, always making sure he was on track. He helped him with homework and with shopping for food or clothes. Nitori cheered him on during practice and told him he was great at swimming. It was like Rin had his own personal fan and that was a giant ego-booster.  
  
Still, he knew he had hurt Nitori earlier today. He really hadn’t been thinking when he had lashed out. The thought of competing against Haru made his blood boil. It was a mistake to drag Nitori into his current mood set and he wanted to say more than a simple sorry. Rin couldn’t do that, though. He didn’t want to lose too much face, even if it was only to Nitori.  
  
Behind him the door opened in a swift motion, causing Rin to fall back. He looked up at Nitori’s surprised face.  
  
“S-senpai! I didn’t know you were still here. Sorry!”  
  
Rin slowly stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. He hadn’t thought that Nitori would leave the room so soon after he had.  
  
“It’s fine, Nitori. If you want to… you can punch me.” Rin knew it was a stretch but maybe if Nitori did they’d be back on equal terms again.  
  
Nitori turned from simply surprised to flabbergasted. “What? I would never punch you… Why would I want to, anyways?”  
  
“Che, never mind. See you around.”  
  
Rin didn’t wait for a reply. He walked down the hall at a brisk pace. When he was outside, his phone vibrated with a text message.  
  
_Party in my room tonight at 10. Gonna be booze and chicks._  
  
Rin wanted to laugh. The guy who had messaged him was one of his teammates, same year as himself. A party… it didn’t sound too bad. Tomorrow was Saturday so it didn’t matter if he got drunk. Plus, he had to go. Rin had a reputation to keep and that meant he’d flirt with a few chicks and drink a few beers. Sounded better than studying for an upcoming test.  
  
_I’ll be there_ , was Rin’s quick response. He put his phone back in his pocket and headed off to the nearest store. He wanted to pick up a few things.

* * *

After Rin was gone, Nitori went back into the room. He was going to go to the library to pick up a some books but decided to leave it for later. The library stayed open until midnight on Friday, so he still had time to go.  
  
Instead, Nitori busied himself with making a list of things he’d like to try with Rin. They were simple things that he knew couples did together. He would first try being like one of the many girls that attached themselves to Rin and see how it went. If Rin didn’t like it then he’d try step two, which was the complete opposite. Nitori would act indifferent to Rin and treat him like just a regular friend.  
  
Nitori finished writing and took a look at his list.  
  
_Go to the movies_  
_Hold hands_  
_Go out to dinner or lunch_  
_Have a picnic at the park_  
_Take a bath together_  
_Go to a museum_  
_Bike ride_  
_Karaoke_  
  
There were a few other things he wanted to write down but didn’t. If Rin were to see this list, Nitori didn’t want _that_ kind of stuff on it, even though he wanted to do it with Rin…  
  
Shaking his head, Nitori ripped the list out of his notebook and hid it in his pillow case where he was sure it would be safe. He climbed down from the top bunk and stood in the middle of the room. He suddenly remembered when he had first became roommates with Rin. Nitori had asked him, top or bottom. Rin had had on quite the face back then. It made Nitori smile.  
  
Even if Rin was rude and brash and had a big ego, there were still so many redeeming things in Rin that Nitori had found. Rin could be big-hearted, sweet, and helpful. There were even times when Rin would let all his guard down and talk about things close to him. Nitori wondered if he was the only one who got to listen to Rin talk about his late father or hear how much Gou meant to him. It was nice having that sort of intimate conversation with another person.  
  
Nitori turned to the side and looked at Rin’s bed. The black covers were a bit rumpled from when Rin had been sitting on them. Still, the bed was made. Rin sometimes forgot to make it in the morning so Nitori would do it for him.  
  
The more he stared at the bed, the more Nitori’s thoughts went to when the two of them would sit on it together and talk, or when he’d help Rin do sit-ups. It was calming to think about things like that but Nitori snapped out of it and went back to his desk. He had Biology to study for.

* * *

The party was shitty but that didn’t make Rin leave. As promised, there was beer and a few girls. Nothing super impressive. Then again, the dorm rooms were a bit small for a regular party. Rin crushed the empty can he was holding and threw it into a nearby trash bin. He stepped over to the cooler and took out a full can. It was the cheapest brand his teammates could get their hands on and it was actually pretty gross. Still, he opened it via the tab and chugged it down. Alcohol was alcohol.  
  
Rin found an empty chair and took a seat. It was already eleven thirty. He was drunk. Not drunk enough that he’d pass out or couldn’t walk, but drunk enough. It was a nice sort of daze he was in. He looked to the bunk bed in the opposite corner of the room and saw a girl with silver hair. Huh. That color looked familiar. Kinda like Nitori’s hair, only longer.  
  
For a while he stared. That is, until the girl noticed him and smiled, eyes lighting up. That also reminded him of Nitori. That damn guy was on his mind way too much.  
  
He tipped his head back and finished off the can. When he was done, the girl was standing in front of him, offering him another drink. Rin accepted it and threw the other empty can on the floor. Within in a second, the girl was in his lap. Rin barely noticed her weight as he opened the new can. He wondered what she would do.  
  
“Matsuoka-senpai, you’re drunk. It’s really hot.”  
  
Then she was pushed back as Rin stood up. Nitori called him senpai. Who said this girl was allowed to call him that? He moved to the door and wrenched it open. Luckily his room was at the end of the corridor so he didn’t have to go far. Rin stumbled a bit as he used his left hand for guidance on the wall. His right still clutched a full can of beer, some of it slopping out when he almost tripped.  
  
Once at his room he shuffled in. Nitori was at his desk, like usual, writing away with a short pencil. Rin sighed and went to his bed. He watched Nitori’s back as he worked, wondering why the boy hadn’t looked at him when he had came in. Not really caring, Rin relaxed and took his time with this last beer. He waited for Nitori to look at him.  
  
Five minutes went by and still Nitori didn’t turn around. He was probably studying for some stupid test or something. Rin cleared his throat, hoping that Nitori would look at him. He didn’t.  
  
“Hey!” Rin bit out. Nitori jumped and finally turned around.  
  
“Ah, senpai. I didn’t notice you come in. Where were... you...” Nitori trailed off, spotting the can Rin was holding. “Were you are a party?”  
  
Rin gave a wicked smile and dropped the can on the floor. It fell on its side, spilling a bit of amber liquid on the hardwood. Nitori jumped out of his chair and picked it up. He grabbed a tissue from the box on his desk and wiped up the mess before it could stain. Rin leaned back and watched, observing Nitori as he kneeled on the floor. Now that gave Rin some ideas.  
  
When Nitori stood back up, Rin grabbed onto his shirt and pulled. Nitori ended up in Rin’s lap, looking very confused. He struggled to get up but Rin held on tight.  
  
“S-senpai! Let me go, please…”  
  
But Rin didn’t let him go. He did, however, turn Nitori around until they were face to face. Nitori was blushing like crazy and Rin couldn’t help it. He let out a short laugh and put his hands in the silver hair he liked so much. It wasn’t some random chicks. It was Nitori’s, all soft and feather like. Nitori stayed frozen in his lap, staring at his beloved senpai. His big eyes wavered slightly.  
  
Cute. That’s what he was. Rin said this out loud and Nitori glanced away. He could feel the heat from his kohai’s face and that was it for Rin. With his hands still in Nitori’s hair, he pushed the younger down to his knees and between his legs as Rin sat on the edge of the bed. Nitori looked up at him, eyes searching for an answer. Rin played with the hair in his hands lovingly. Nitori looked good on his knees.  
  
“You’re gonna suck me off.” It was an order.  
  
Nitori, of course, could refuse if he really wanted too. Rin was drunk and would be easy to get away from. But it didn’t look like Nitori wanted to refuse. His blush spread down his neck and up to his ears. Rin licked his lips. He was taking a chance here, doing this. All that alcohol had made him a bit blissful and that damn girl had made him think of Nitori and how attractive he was.  
  
The longer Rin gazed down at Nitori and his pouting lips, the more horny Rin became. He took his hands out of Nitori’s hair and unbuttoned his pants. Nitori watched him, not saying anything. Seemed like he was going to do this. Good. Rin pulled his pants and underwear down to mid-thigh. He took a hold of his half hard cock and pumped it.  
  
Nitori looked like he was going to pass out. He didn’t look away from Rin’s hand. He didn’t even blink. His own hands sat in his lap, digging into his shorts tightly. Rin let out a groan. He needed Nitori’s mouth on him. Now.  
  
Rin let go of himself and waited. He knew Nitori would get the hint soon enough. But the boy just stared. Finally, he spoke in a shaking voice.  
  
“I… senpai I’ve never… I don’t know how to do it…!”  
  
Rin wanted to laugh again, but he didn’t. He took Nitori’s warm face into his hands and smiled at him. “Time to practice, then.”  
  
Nitori seemed to think this over for a minute. Then he came to a conclusion and Rin moved his hands back to Nitori’s hair. The younger took a deep breath before attentively taking hold of the cock before him. Rin let out a small hiss of pleasure. Having someone else’s hands on him was a bigger turn on than he thought. He pushed Nitori’s face closer, silently telling him to get on with it.  
  
Rin watched as Nitori’s tongue poked out from between his lips and gave the head of his cock a small lick. He barely felt it. Rin let out a sigh.  
  
“Shove it in your mouth before I do it for you.”  
  
Nitori finally got the hint and opened his mouth. Carefully, he let Rin’s cock slide in. Rin's head fell back. Yes, that was it, that was the feeling he was looking for. Nitori’s mouth was hot and wet and smooth. Rin tugged on Nitori’s hair, trying to get him to take more in. He did, but at too slow a pace. Rin growled and pushed his hips forward. Nitori let out a surprised muffle around his cock, the vibrations causing Rin to bit his lip. Nitori had a good mouth. He was sure if he was sober this would be better.  
  
Rin laid back on the bed, hands letting go of Nitori’s hair. They traveled up his own shirt and to his nipples, giving them a good pinch. He scratched his nails down along his ribs.  
  
“Nitori. Use some teeth.”  
  
He needed that bit of pain to help bring him closer to the edge. Nitori slightly grazed his teeth along the side of his cock. It wasn’t much but Rin still felt it. He also felt the way Nitori started sucking, his cheeks going hollow. Rin tipped his head up to watch this. He saw that Nitori had his eyes closed, probably concentrating on trying his best.  
  
Rin burrowed his hands into the blanket underneath him. He was too drunk to last any longer. He let out a few harsh breaths.  
  
“Swallow it,” Rin panted out before he came, hips stuttering up and down as Nitori pulled back some, not wanting to choke. Rin expected him to pull back completely and ignore his command but Nitori did as he asked and Rin let out a few choice English words that Nitori didn’t understand.  
  
When Rin had calmed down, Nitori stood up, looking a little shaky. Rin, with what energy he had left, dragged Nitori down next to him. With a free hand he hiked his pants back up. They laid next to each other in silence for a few minutes.  
  
“Senpai…? Did I do okay?”  
  
Rin snorted and nodded his head. “Yea, ya did fine. Now lemme sleep.”  
  
Nitori made to get up but Rin kept a hold on him.  
  
“Stay,” Rin said quietly. Almost too quiet for Nitori to hear. He did though and settled back onto the bed. Rin curled up next to him, already asleep. Nitori gave a yawn before joining him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my lovely wife gave me some awesome ideas for this and helped me get started! She's an amazing senpai and deserves all of my love!


	3. The Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori sets his plans into action (with unknown consequences).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Switching between Rin and Nitori’s POV a lot. Might get a bit annoying, sorry bout that.

Rin woke with a minor headache. When he sat up in bed he noticed that there was a warmth beside him. He Looked down and there was Nitori snuggled close to his side, still sleeping. Instantly, the memories of last night flooded back to him.  
  
“Fuck,” he whispered aloud, not wanting to wake his roommate but needing to get that out. As carefully as he could, Rin slipped from the bed and got dressed. He was out the door and into the hallway in about a minute. Walking to the bathroom he tried to remember _exactly_ what he had done last night.  
  
There had been that lame party and Rin had drank a bit. Then he’d went back to his room and Nitori had been there, like always. Then he’d made him… oh yeah, he’d made Nitori give him a blowjob. One that he had liked even though Nitori didn’t know what he was doing.  
  
When Rin got to the bathroom, he was relieved to be the only one there. He took a peek at the clock before turning on the tap from a nearby sink and splashing cold water onto his face. Seven thirty. He was naturally an early riser and now Rin was even more thankful for that. This way he could avoid Nitori for most of the day. The other boy would surely question him if he went back to the room.  
  
Rin was pissed. Downright angry that he had lost control of himself and made Nitori, innocent Nitori, do dirty things to him. And of course Nitori wouldn’t turn his senpai down, even if he didn’t know what to do. Rin grabbed a few paper towels and dried off his face. He glared at himself in the mirror. If he _did_ run into Nitori, he’d lie about remembering what happened.  
  
He left the bathroom in a huff.

* * *

  
Nitori wasn’t surprised when he woke up alone. He wondered where Rin had went off to so early. Then again, Rin liked to run or swim in the morning. Nitori didn’t worry too much about where his senpai had went. He got out of bed and put on some clean clothes. It was already nine and he wanted to get breakfast. The cafeteria on campus had good food and was close, so that’s where he decided on.  
  
While he was standing in line, his mind wandered. Nitori’s breath hitched. Wait a second. Hadn’t he… last night? With Rin? Suddenly he wasn’t hungry anymore. His face turned beet red and a few people gave him strange looks. He moved out of the line and made for the door.  
  
Once he was away from other people, Nitori found a bench outside and sat down on it. He shoved his hands between his knees and stared hard at the ground, not really seeing it. Over and over again his mind played images of what he’d done with Rin. What Rin had sort have forced him to do… well, not totally forced. It was true that Nitori had _wanted_ to try it out, but it almost felt like he had been… taken advantage of. Rin had been drunk, after all.  
  
Nitori let out a sigh. What was he going to do now? A part of him was okay with what had happened but the other part of him… it wanted to show Rin that Nitori wasn’t as easy as he appeared to be. He was going to go with one of his plans. The one where he’d act normal around Rin. Nitori would fake like he didn’t have an obsession and carry on like a normal high schooler did around his friends.  


* * *

  
Rin had to go back to his room eventually to get his swim suit. He knew Nitori would be there and he knew exactly how he was going to handle him: by flat out ignoring his roommate. He’d act like Nitori wasn't even there. That would be easy enough.  
  
He opened the door to his shared room and waltzed in, looking like he’d just won first place in a race. Nitori was up in his bunk, writing something. Rin didn’t give him a second glance as he rummaged in his dresser for his gear. It felt… weird to just ignore Nitori. But he had to. For the sake of his pride.  
  
Rin stopped just as he was going to leave. Shouldn’t Nitori be getting ready to go to practice too? He never skipped a practice. The captain would have his head if he did. Rin shifted his eyes up to Nitori. The boy wasn’t even looking at him, too busy scribbling away. Rin grit his teeth, tempted to say something. He didn’t, though. He left, knowing Nitori would be at practice.  


* * *

  
Nitori showed up two minutes before it started. Rin eyed the boy from across the pool. He looked… like a normal kid. He didn’t seem sad or mad or even happy. Just plain faced. Rin shook his head. Whatever. Nitori could do whatever the hell he wanted to. He didn’t care.  
  
Seijuurou blew his whistle and his team lined up.  
  
“Okay, we’re going to be doing some breaststroke sprints. First, everyone grab a stretching partner. It’s important to work your biceps, triceps, and especially your back muscles. Let’s take five minutes.”  
  
Rin waited expectantly for Nitori to come over to him. Nitori was always his stretching partner. Rin wouldn’t exactly turn away Nitori, but…  
  
He didn’t have to worry about it, though. Nitori had instead went over to Seijuurou and started being friendly. Friendly as in how Nitori usually was with Rin. All he could do was watch as it looked like the captain was Nitori’s partner.  


* * *

  
Nitori went to Seijuurou on purpose. He knew that Rin would want to be partners with him but he wasn’t giving in to that. He also wasn’t very close friends with any of his teammates other than Rin, so he went to the captain. Nitori knew exactly what he was doing by getting close to the captain. He put on a big grin.  
  
“Seijuurou-senpai! Will you be my partner?” Nitori asked nicely, hands clasped his behind back. The captain raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
“ ‘Senpai’? You don’t usually call me that,” Seijuurou said pointedly to Nitori. The boy shrugged.  
  
“Do you not like it?”  
  
“No, it’s fine. Call me what you like.”  
  
Nitori held out his hands to Seijuurou and they were taken. While they were helping each other stretch, Nitori made sure to see how Rin was doing. The other had found a partner but he didn’t look happy. There was a scowl on his face and Nitori resisted laughing. _Take that, Matsuoka-senpai._  
  
Once stretching was done the swim team had a normal practice. Nitori was extra affectionate towards Seijuurou, thrilled when it seemed like Rin had a look of murder in his eyes. When practice came to an end, Nitori jogged over to the captain.  
  
“Seijuurou-senpai, do you want to go get something to eat with me? I’ll pay.” Nitori put on his sweetest face and made sure Rin was watching them. Seijuurou slicked his wet hair back and glanced down at Nitori.  
  
“Sure, I’ll come with. You don’t have to pay for me, though. I have money.”  
  
Nitori smiled and went off to get changed.  


* * *

  
Rin hung back until Nitori was out of sight. He went over to where Seijuurou was picking up some kickboards and crossed his arms. A glare met the captain’s face when he turned around.  
  
“Do you need something, Matsuoka?”  
  
“Yea. I need you to not hang around Nitori so much.”  
  
Seijuurou cracked a smile. He walked past Rin and put the kickboards back into the storage closet they had come out of. When he was done, he turned off the room’s light and locked the door. Rin was still by the poolside, glare in place. Seijuurou sighed.  
  
“Look, it’s obvious that you two aren’t on good terms right now and I don’t like seeing Nitori lonely. I’m being nice to him since you insist on acting like you're king of the world all the time. Yes, you are a very good swimmer, but that doesn’t mean you can treat your friend like crap. You should try acting like your sister sometime. I bet it would make you a lot more friends.”  
  
Seijuurou didn’t intend to come off as rude; he was just telling Rin how it was. He’d seen a lot of different types of bullying while in school and he wouldn’t stand for any of it.  
  
Rin scoffed at his captain and stepped over to him. He got close to his face and bared his sharp teeth.  
  
“My relationship with Nitori is my business. _Stay out of it._ ”  
  
And then Rin was off to the locker room, leaving Seijuurou to roll his eyes and trail after him.  


* * *

  
Nitori had just finished rinsing off when Rin and Seijuurou came into the bustling room. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and was standing in front of his locker. Out of the corner of his eye Nitori watched Rin strip off his jammer and go to the showers. He felt his face heat up.  
  
_Why am I getting flustered? I’ve seen Rin naked too many times to count._  
  
Nitori shook his head to clear his thoughts and got dressed. He went outside the locker room and waited for Seijuurou to show up. Within a couple minutes his captain was ready.  
  
“So where are we going?” Seijuurou questioned, slipping his hands into his pockets and walking along side Nitori.  
  
“I was thinking the burger place across campus. They have really good shakes.”  
  
Seijuurou agreed and that’s where they headed. Rin silently followed them, trying not to be seen.  
  
At the fast food restaurant they ordered, received their food, and found an open table in the back corner. When Nitori was done unwrapping his burger he set it down.  
  
“Seijuurou-senpai. Can you do me a favor? Just this once.”  
  
The captain was busy shoving fries into his mouth but managed to ask what was in it for him.  
  
“I’ll get you one date with Gou-kun.”  
  
Seijuurou accepted instantly and Nitori told him his plan quietly. He knew Rin was just around the corner, trying to spy on them. It was actually kind of adorable. Nitori also knew that Rin got jealous easily, so he had come up with the perfect plan to really get Rin going crazy. He told all this to his senpai.  
  
Seijuurou took a minute to think the plan over. Nitori chewed on the straw of his shake, waiting. He really hoped his captain wouldn’t back out on him. This was essential to getting Rin to like him more.  
  
“Well, since you’re cute, I’ll do it,” Seijuurou nodded his head and went back to eating. Nitori gave him a bright smile. Perfect.  


* * *

  
Rin was sick of listening to Nitori and Seijuurou talk about boring things. Why had he even followed them? Did he think they were going to do something weird? He knew they were almost done and would be leaving soon so Rin stood. As he was about to leave, he heard something interesting.  
  
“So you’ll come back to my room, Nitori?”  
  
“Of course I will, senpai! I’ve never been in your room before.”  
  
“Well now’s your chance. My roommate is gone for the weekend too, so…”  
  
Rin wanted to march right over there and give Seijuurou a black eye. What did he think he was going to do alone in a room with Nitori? _His_ Nitori. Rin stopped his thoughts and backed up. His Nitori? Why had he thought that? Now Rin wanted to give himself a black eye.  
  
He stormed out of the restaurant and back to his room. Rin wanted to punch something so he opted for abusing his pillow. Then he realized that he had to go get Nitori. Who kneow what that demon Seijuurou would do to innocent Nitori if they were alone. Well… Nitori wasn’t that innocent anymore but he was still kind of innocent!  
  
Rin went out the door and practically ran to the west wing where the third years lived. He read the nametags outside the doors until he came to one labeled _Mikoshiba Seijuurou_ and tried the handle. It was locked. So they weren’t back yet.  
  
As Rin pondered what to do next until he heard voices coming from the end of the hall. He quickly rounded the corner and peeked his head out. Nitori and Seijuurou were laughing about something while walking towards their destination. Rin watched with narrowed eyes as Seijuurou unlocked his door and let Nitori enter first.  
  
The door closed and Rin moved to it, latching on to the doorknob and pressing the side of his face to the hard wood of the door. He waited and listened. He could hear Nitori complimenting the room and Rin rolled his eyes. That was so like Nitori. He held his breath at what he heard next.  
  
“S-senpai, are you sure you want to do this?”  
  
“I’m sure. What about you? Still hung up on Matsuoka? Forget about him. I’ll treat you a thousand times better than he ever will.”  
  
Rin turned the doorknob with all his might, expecting it to be locked. It wasn’t and he came stumbling into the room in time to see that Seijuurou had Nitori trapped against a desk. With almost inhuman speed Rin pushed Seijuurou away and grabbed Nitori by his shirt. He dragged the startled boy out the door and back to their room.  


* * *

Nitori was trying hard not to laugh as he was dragged along. It had worked. Rin was definitely seething with jealously. Nitori didn’t show any resistance as he was shoved into their room and thrown onto Rin’s bed. Rin glared at him, teeth bared.  
  
“What the _fuck_ were you doing?”  
  
Nitori played dumb and tilted his head, batting his eyes.  
  
“What do you mean? I was just hanging out with Seijuurou-senpai. I don’t know why you’re so mad.”  
  
Rin took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Nitori sat up, making himself comfortable. He could tell Rin was beyond upset and it made him happy.  
  
“Why are you suddenly calling _him_  senpai? You’re only allowed to call _me_ senpai.”  
  
Nitori laughed at that. “Excuse me, but I don’t think you own me. I can call my friends whatever I want to call them, Matsuoka-kun.”  
  
Unexpectedly, Rin lunged at Nitori, causing the boy to flop onto his back. Rin took hold of his wrists in one hand. He brought them over the boy’s head and sat on his legs. He jabbed his index finger of his free hand into Nitori’s chest.  
  
“Listen up, _Aiichiro_. You’re crossing a line that you should have never thought about crossing.”  
  
Nitori regained his calm face. Rin was only a little scary when he was royally pissed.  
  
“I don’t get what you’re talking about-”  
  
Rin kissed him, _hard_. He bit down on Nitori’s bottom lip until it was bleeding and then licked the blood away with a quick flick of his tongue. He was still glaring. Nitori was now more than shocked. He knew he had been pushing Rin but he didn’t know exactly how far.  
  
Rin pulled away from his face and stared into Nitori’s wide eyes, searching for something. Nitori didn’t know what to say. What _could_ he say to Rin to calm him down? Then Rin put on his signature smug smile.  
  
“Che. I’ll show you what happens when you make me jealous.”  
  
Nitori’s mouth went dry. Maybe he really _shouldn’t_ have messed with Rin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROL. I will bring you the smut in the next chapter bby doll. Also, thanks again to Wife for helping me out.


	4. The Acceptance

While one part of Nitori felt helpless and a bit scared, the other part was excited about what Rin was going to do. The threat had caught him off guard, that was for sure. Though, he couldn’t deny Rin. Playing the uncaring friend had been hard to do. Nitori wanted to go back to how it was, back to what he was comfortable with and back to showing Rin just how much he cared about him.   
  
But if he did that, would it be impossible to get Rin to love him? Would he seem like an annoying love-struck kid desperately trying to get his attention? Nitori relaxed and closed his eyes. Rin gave him a questioning look that went unseen. The hands on his wrists went slack and Nitori took the chance.  
  
Nitori latched onto Rin’s arm above him and squeezed his legs. With all his strength he forced Rin onto his side and scrambled to get on top, swapping their positions. Instead of capturing his wrists, Nitori held his senpai’s arms next to his sides. He blinked down to see Rin looking surprised.  
  
“I let you do that,” Rin spat out, a blush coming to his face. Nitori felt… relieved. He placed a quick kiss on Rin’s nose.  
  
“I know you did.” Rin seemed to physically calm down, though there was still a certain look in his eyes that Nitori was hesitant about. He swiped his tongue over his abused lip, tasting a hint of blood. Nitori sighed. "Senpai, that hurt.”  
  
“Good. You better get used to it, too.”  
  
Nitori rolled his eyes but smiled. That was the Rin he knew so well. The older boy’s face softened some before he stretched his neck up, trying to get closer and Nitori gave in, Rin’s words still echoing in his head. Was he implying that he wanted to do more of this? Nitori leaned down and let Rin kiss him. It was a notably gentler kiss than the one before and Nitori smiled, moving his hands from Rin’s arms. The second he did, Rin had him caught.  
  
He was pressed to Rin’s body as his mouth was devoured. The unexpected heat of Rin made Nitori gasp and then a tongue was sliding over his own, giving him pleasant shivers. His senpai’s hands on his back went lower. Fingertips dipped into the waistband of Nitori’s shorts and he knew he had to make a choice. Let Rin do what he wanted or refuse him.  
  
The first choice seemed the best one and Nitori broke the kiss.  
  
“I love you,” Nitori said it so calmly that Rin stopped what he was doing. He let a genuine smile come to his lips.  
  
“I already knew that. Don’t say such embarrassing things.”  
  
Then Rin was kissing him again and Nitori gave himself over completely. Hands were in his shorts a minute later, giving his ass a firm squeeze. Nitori let out a whine against Rin’s mouth and rut against the body below. He was already hard from Rin’s persistent tongue filled kisses and the hands massaging his ass felt all too good. This was better than the other night. Rin was in his right mind and Nitori knew he wanted him.  
  
Breaking away from Nitori’s mouth, Rin took in a few gulps of air before saying, “In my right pocket. Get out what’s in there.”  
  
Nitori settled his body and did as he was told. Nitori pulled out a single condom and a small container of lube. He sat up and examined the items.  
  
“Why do you-”  
  
“It’s not like that! I mean… I wasn’t gonna use them with some girl and I didn’t just get them tonight or anything. It was a couple days ago a-after we made that deal…” Rin looked flustered and Nitori couldn’t help but think he looked adorable.  
  
“So you were planning this?”  
  
“No! Well, a bit, heh… I knew that one of these days I was gonna snap, so I prepared in advance.”  
  
Nitori offered a smile and set the items down on the bed. Then he remembered something. “Senpai, what about showing me what happens when I make you jealous?” he teased, wanting to actually know why Rin was acting nicer. The boy below him shrugged as best he could while on his back, face still red.  
  
“I changed my mind. Plus I don’t really wanna hurt you because it’s your first time and all…”  
  
“Senpai! How do you know that?”  
  
“Well, I did read your diary. Still sorry about that.”  
  
Nitori hummed in understanding. He wasn’t that mad about the whole thing anymore. The hands gave his ass a pinch and Nitori came back to the present. He pulled off his shirt and dropped it on the floor, watching as Rin’s eyes traveled over his revealed skin. One of Rin’s hands came out of his pants and traced a path to his chest. Rin circled a nipple before giving it a tug. Nitori worried his bitten lip, not noticing it stung.  
  
“You’re pretty," Rin said.  
  
“I’m not a girl, senpai.”  
  
“Still pretty.”  
  
Nitori’s face matched Rin’s for color and he sat back quietly, letting his senpai explore. The hand moved from his chest down to his stomach, nails lightly dragging over soft skin. The hand got to the button of his shorts and undid it, the zipper soon following. Nitori couldn’t look Rin in the eyes when that hand smoothed over the bulge in his underwear.  
  
“Already hard. Such a kid.”  
  
“T-that’s because it’s you! If it wasn’t you, I wouldn’t be like this…”  
  
Rin smirked and in one fluid movement he had Nitori on his back again. The younger’s shorts and underwear were taken off along with his shoes and joined his shirt on the floor. Rin hesitated with Nitori’s socks. He shook his head and left them on, not really caring. Nitori covered himself with his hands, suddenly embarrassed to be naked in front of Rin. The older boy loomed over him.  
  
“Are you that shy in front of me? Cute.”  
  
“Senpai! Take off your clothes too. I don’t want to be the only one.”  
  
“I’ll think about it.”  
  
Rin descended on him, lips kissing anything they could find and teeth nipping marks into the pale flesh. Nitori’s hands were taken into Rin’s own and he laced their fingers together before pushing them into the mattress beside Nitori’s head. His body was heating up because of Rin’s hot mouth and Nitori needed friction, needed to move in some way. He hooked his legs around Rin’s waist and pulled his lower body up, efficiently grinding into Rin’s stomach, ass pressed to the crotch of his pants.  
  
With a bite harder than he intended Rin groaned against Nitori’s ribs. His teeth let go of the skin they were holding and he kissed the reddened imprint he’d made. Nitori looked down and found Rin was staring straight at him.  
  
“You want it bad, huh, Nitori?”  
  
Nitori felt like he would explode. Here was Rin, the senpai he’d been chasing after for years, finally with him. Finally going to do him like he’d imagined a thousand times and the feeling was completely different. It wasn’t like those times he’d jerked off thinking about Rin. It was better. So much better and Nitori couldn’t even put it into words. He let his head fall back on the bed and closed his eyes.  
  
“Senpai, I need it,” he managed to breath out. Rin gave his body one more kiss before sitting back, untwining his hands from Nitori’s. He picked up the lube but before he opened it, he moved the legs that were clinging to him and slowly turned Nitori onto his stomach. He brought his ass up and Nitori got the hint to kneel.  
  
Now Rin coated three fingers and pressed them to Nitori’s entrance and stopped.  
  
“Have you ever played with yourself here?”  
  
“Lots,” was the muffled answer. Rin pushed his index finger in as far as it would go. Nitori made sure to relax his body as much as possible, the feeling of fingers in him familiar. Another was added and the stretching started. Nitori brought his hand to his mouth and bit his palm, stopping the sounds he knew he was going to start letting out.  
  
Once all three fingers were in and working easily after a short while, Rin stopped. Watching Nitori push back onto his hand was becoming too much to handle. He took out his fingers and pulled his pants and boxers down his legs as far as they would go. The condom was picked up, opened, and rolled onto his cock. As Rin was picking up the lube for the second time that night, Nitori changed positions. He laid on his back, hands playing with the sheet under him.  
  
“Um… This way is better. I mean, because then I can see Senpai’s face,” Nitori stuttered out and glanced away. Rin finished slicking his cock and picked up Nitori’s legs. He folded them to the boy’s chest and kneeled, shoulders holding the light weight of the younger’s legs.  
  
“It’s fine this way.”  
  
Nitori looked at Rin in time to see his face come closer. Their lips met briefly before Rin lined himself up. He pushed in gradually until he was taken all the way. Nitori took a deep breath in and let it out with a light, shaky laugh.  
  
“This is really happening,” Nitori whispered, mostly to himself.  
  
Rin said nothing and Nitori didn’t need him to. It was enough to just have the other boy here with him, giving him something he had only thought possible in his imagination. Rin broke Nitori’s vision by pulling back and giving a thrust forward. He was still tight, but it was a good kind of tight. One that hugged Rin's cock in a way almost close to perfect. Rin placed his hands on the bed next to Nitori’s shoulders and put some power behind his hips. Nitori tried to arch up when Rin increased his speed, mouth falling open.  
  
Sticking out his tongue, Rin lapped at Nitori’s chin before sliding down to his neck. He mouthed over a spot that had Nitori writhing against him.  
  
“Senpai,” Nitori gasped out, “harder. You need to-”  
  
On his next thrust in Rin made sure to snap his hips forward much harder than before. Nitori tried to hold back his shout and it ended up turning into a much quieter one, Nitori’s favorite name for Rin on his lips. Rin growled, the sound rumbling in his chest, catching Nitori’s attention.  
  
“Say my name. Not senpai.”  
  
Nitori took Rin’s thrusts quietly for a few moments. Call him by his name? He’d never really done that before. Nitori swallowed and looked everywhere but Rin’s face.  
  
“Rin…kun?”  
  
“Close.”  
  
“Rin…chan?”  
  
“Nitori.”  
  
“Sorry, senpai… I mean, Rin.”  
  
Rin smiled and brought his face back to Nitori’s. Their eyes met and Rin gave another hard thrust forward. Nitori moaned, a shock of pleasure going through him.  
  
“Good boy,” Rin stated and caught Nitori’s lips with his own. There was no tongue this time, just one long, drawn out kiss that took Nitori’s breath away. Rin moved his right hand between their bodies and took hold of Nitori’s leaking cock.  
  
“Rin, don’t,” Nitori groaned, pulling away from Rin’s insistent lips.  
  
“Why not? I want you to cum. I’m close.”  
  
Nitori let Rin do as he wanted. Thumbing over the head nearly made Nitori cum right then. He choked on his breath and buried his face into Rin’s shoulder and clung to the body above him, riding the thrusts and drowning in the pleasure.  
  
“So cute, Nitori,” Rin brushed his words against Nitori’s ear and then the younger boy was cumming into his hand, biting his shoulder hard. Rin felt the bite and gave a few more thrusts until he too was releasing. Slowly, and a bit reluctantly, Nitori let go of Rin to lay back against the bed. They were both panting harshly, staring at each other with wide eyes. Nitori was the first to laugh.  
  
“Senpai, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to calling you Rin.”  
  
Rin sighed, but smiled. He pulled out and put a kiss on Nitori’s sweaty forehead, letting himself fall onto the boy underneath him. He was pushed off for being too heavy.  
  
“Call me what you want then. I guess the whole senpai thing is cuter.”  
  
“Stop calling me cute! You’ve said it like a hundred times now!”  
  
“Well it’s because you are.”  
  
“I know! Now stop it.”  
  
“No.”  
  
They glared at each other until Nitori ruined it by laughing. Rin’s face soon mirrored his own. Nitori could have ran outside and screamed to the world about how happy he was, but he didn’t. He was still too exhausted to move. Rin on the other hand got up, stripped off all of his clothes, and disposed of the condom. As he dropped it into the wastebasket, realization hit him.  
  
He was falling for Nitori.  
  
Rin grit his teeth but couldn’t help suppress his feelings. Nitori didn’t need two months at all. They hadn’t even needed to make that deal in the first place. All it took was Rin to experience Nitori giving him the cold shoulder and then he knew. It was a sort of blissful feeling that Rin didn’t know what to make of.  
  
“Senpai? What are you doing?”  
  
Rin blinked and shook his head. He grabbed the blanket from Nitori’s bunk and got back onto his own, letting Nitori snuggle into his side. The younger boy was already starting to get tired. Rin wasn’t the least bit tired but he closed his eyes, the heat next to him comforting.  
  
“Did I win?” Nitori’s quiet voice came from beside him. Rin let out a big sigh of defeat. He couldn’t deny it. Well, he could try, but he really didn’t feel like running in circles again.  
  
“Yea. You won.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to write porn of these two. It turned out to be more fluffy than intended, but oh well. Thanks for reading, everyone.


End file.
